


The Pick-Up Artist

by OnlyHisPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHisPrincess/pseuds/OnlyHisPrincess
Summary: The games couples play.





	The Pick-Up Artist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prophecy of the Sisters - Part II - Fields of Daisies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830300) by [OnlyHisPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHisPrincess/pseuds/OnlyHisPrincess). 



> One-Shot in Prophecy of the Sisters. Not set in any real time period, just something that came to me. Enjoy!

There was a game Dean and Rose liked to play; The pickup line game. Rose because it amused her and Dean because he was determined to win it. It had started with Dean commenting casually that he was great with pickup lines, that he could win any woman over, had done so countless times before. Rose had looked at him shrewdly. “You didn’t win me with a line,” she pointed out and Dean had grinned. “No, but I could have if I had tried,” he said smugly. And then Rose had laughed. “I don’t think so, “she’d said and so Dean just had to prove her wrong.

It should have been easy. She was his girlfriend after all. He’d already “won her” ages ago. But Dean was nothing if not competitive and he wanted to know that he could lay his best line on her and reel her in like he had with countless other women.  There in lay the problem - Rose wasn’t any other women. His cheesiest lines made her roll her eyes, his smoothest ones just made her laugh and his dirtiest ones made her give him a look that clearly said that wasn’t going to work. Still it didn’t mean he stopped trying. He was determined to use _the_ line on her, the one that would get him that smile he loved, that made her eyes go soft in a way that never ceased to make him catch his breath. So, he kept trying.

He’d come into the kitchen where Rose was baking and whistle at her, then let a line roll out. “Hey Sweetheart,” he’d say with a smile, then nod at whatever she was pulling from the oven. “Is that as hot as you are?”

And Rose would laugh and roll her eyes and Dean would grin knowing he hadn’t won yet.

He’d come into their bedroom and there she’d be, just slipping on a dress so they could go out and he’d let out a moan. “Damn, Baby, you’re doing that all wrong. The dress comes _off_ when I come in.” And Rose would just look at him, raise an eyebrow and keep right on getting dressed.

They’d play this game in the library while researching, passing notes back and forth like they were in high school and annoying Sam to no end. They were already together, he’d think. Couldn’t they just stop with the dumb games? He watched as Dean slid a piece of paper across the table (Far be it for his brother to just talk to her like a normal human.) and had to hide his grin when Rose actually laughed out loud. Dean’s eyes narrowed, and Sam bit back his own laughter. Rose always had kept Dean on his toes. Dean tore another piece of paper off, frowned and then slowly a lightbulb seemed to go off. He hastily wrote something down and slid it across to Rose. She unfolded the paper and Sam couldn’t help but watch, too caught up in the drama despite himself. Whatever his brother had written seemed to have finally found the mark. Rose drew in a sharp breath, then looked up at Dean with a beautiful smile on her face, her eyes soft and gleaming.

“Hey Sammy,” Dean said getting to his feet and stretching a hand out to Rose that she hurried to her feet to grab. “We’ll be back later.” And the two scurried off in the direction of their room.

Sam shook his head, smiling despite himself. He glanced down the hall in the direction they’d gone, then eyed the piece of paper Rose had left in her place. He shouldn’t, Sam thought. It was none of his business. But they’d left it and he’d had to watch so much of the two of them...

“Oh, what the hell,” he muttered finally and reached out and snagged the piece of paper.

He grinned when he read what his brother had wrote. Of course, it had worked. The words scribbled there were no line, just the truth straight from Dean’s heart. That was the ultimate game winner.

“One night with you would never be enough. How about a lifetime?”

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up with this in my head one morning and had to write it.


End file.
